


Adagio Cantabile

by Jeongsleggo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kai a hopeless bottom, M/M, Piano Player Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Jongin knows nothing about playing the piano. Sehun decides to teach him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: monthlysekai's Re: KAI





	1. Mmmh

**Author's Note:**

> In which my 6 years of playing piano comes back to haunt me. Enjoy!
> 
> monthlysekai's Challenge #3 — Re: KAI with KAI (开) mini album

Jongin groaned after hearing the sound of his phone ringing on the nightstand, placing his pillow over his head in hopes that it will go to voicemail. But the call doesn’t stop, and he knows who it is. He blindly reaches over to grab his phone, pressing it against his ear while tossing his pillow to the side.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“It’s 7pm.” Minseok said flatly through the phone.

“And you know this is the time I take my naps.” Jongin replied while shifting his body to sit up right.

“Good to know. Now, can you pick me up from work please?”

Jongin sighed in response. “Why can’t your coworkers ever do it?”

“Because I’m not that close to them and it’s weird to ask. Come on, roomie. We’re about to close up.

  
“Alright, alright. I’ll be there but you owe me.”

As soon as the call finished, Jongin forced himself to get out of bed. He rummaged through this closet to find a decent pair of jeans and t-shirt before grabbing everything he needed to get on the road.

After 20 minutes of driving, he finally arrived at the music shop and parked his car right next to the store. Minseok still wasn’t out there. Instead of waiting inside of his vehicle, he decided to get out and take a gander to see what was taking him so long.

He walked in to find his roommate placing some piano books on a shelf. Minseok noticed Jongin walking into the shop as he gave him a smile.

“Hey! I’ll be done soon. We just got these delivered last minute.”

“Take your time.” He gave him a reassuring nod.

“I think that’s all, Minseok!” An unfamiliar man approached him to inform him that there were no more packages. Jongin was mesmerized by him instantly. He seemed to be around his age and he definitely had an almost flawless face. He was slightly taller which Jongin digged. He always had a preference for men who could tower over him, especially when they…

  
  


“That’s great!” Minseok said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. He glanced at the two before finally realizing that he should probably introduce them to each other. “Oh, um...Sehun, this is my best friend, Jongin. Jongin, this is Sehun. He just started working here this week.”

“Ah...n-nice to meet you.” Jongin struggled to form a sentence, trying his best to not lose his cool. Clearly, he was doing great at it.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sehun beamed in response.

“Did you know that Jongin is a choreographer and teaches little children? It’s so cute.” Minseok added as if he was trying to be his wingman, but Jongin was praying for him to stop talking.

“Oh, really? That’s so cool! I love to dance, too-- well not as much as I love to play piano.”

“Y-yeah, you look like you have good hands to play piano.” Jongin stated before realizing how wrong that sounded. “To play piano, I mean.” Sehun could only give him a confused stare.

“Okaaaay,” Minseok clapped his hands together. “Well we better get going. See you tomorrow, Sehun!”

“Right.” He nodded as he sent them off.” It was nice meeting you, Jongin!”

“Back at you!” Jongin replied timidly, scurrying out of the shop with his roommate until they reached his car.

It was silent for a moment before Minseok decided to speak. “So...he has nice hands, huh?”

Jongin didn’t even dare to make eye contact with him as he started up the car. “Please shut the fuck up.”

The next following days, Jongin willingly decided to pick up Minseok from work without even waiting to be asked to do so. Afterall, it gave him a chance to see Sehun more and talk to him while Minseok was getting ready to go home. The subtle flirting wasn’t so discreet and Jongin’s roommate knew just exactly what to do next.

One evening while Jongin was getting dressed, he noticed his phone ringing on his bed. He walked over to pick it up and answer the call.

“Minseok, hey! I’m about to head out!”

“That’s great but I don’t think I really need a ride.”

Jongin stood there frozen, not entirely sure how to react. “What do you mean? How are you gonna get home?”

“I have somewhere else to be after work but Sehun needs a ride!” He said gleefully while Jongin’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

“I...uh..”

“I already told him that you’d do it, so see you in a bit!”

And with that, the line was dead. Jongin didn’t move for a second before finally coming back to reality. This was about to be the first time he was going to be alone with Sehun.

Jongin waited outside of the store in his car, cracking his knuckles due to nerves as he checked his hair in the rear view mirror. After a couple of minutes, he spotted Sehun walking down the street and waved him over. 

“Hey! Thanks again for doing this for me. I know you probably have better things to do with your day.”

“Don’t worry about it. I really don’t mind.” Jongin grinned.

“I’m really grateful for this. You have the address right?”

“Yeah, Minseok texted it to me.” 

The ride wasn’t as bad as the dancer thought. They talked as they normally did. It was quite nice actually. Sehun was a bit of an introvert but at the same time, he radiated good energy that Jongin admired. They both felt comfortable in each other’s presence and didn’t have any problems telling each other how their day went.

When Jongin finally reached his house, Sehun looked over at him and gestured with his head. “Why don’t you come in?”

“O-oh, are you sure?” He asked as he gripped tighter on the wheel.

“Of course! I can’t just treat you as my chauffeur for the night.” He patted his back softly. “I got some ice cream that I’m sure you can’t resist.”

Jongin could have sworn he meant something else but he decided to brush off those thoughts before he could embarrass himself even more.

“A-alright. Let’s go in then.”

As soon as Jongin found a place to leave his car, they got out and made their way into his home. Sehun told him to make himself comfortable while he went to prepare their treats. 

Jongin carefully scanned the living room, noticing how immaculate it was. There was a giant white piano right in the center of the room, with Jasmine flowers settled right on top of it, which added a nice touch if he was being honest. Sehun finally came back with their bowls, handing one to Jongin.

“Thanks!” Jongin took a spoonful into his mouth, tasting the delightful vanilla flavor against his tongue. “Mmmh, it’s good.”

“I told you.” Sehun grinned as he ate with him.

“Your flowers look nice by the way.” He pointed with his spoon.

“Glad you like them. They’re supposed to represent beauty. It’s something nice to focus on while I play.”

Jongin was about to call  _ him _ the beauty, but he knew he had to bite his tongue, shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

“Hey,” Sehun chuckled lightly at the sight. “Easy there. I can get you more if you’re really that hungry.

“No, no. it’s fine.” Jongin shook his head before wiping his mouth with his arm. “It’s really cool that you play. I wish I knew how to.”

“Well let me teach you.”

“O-oh. You don’t have to.”

“Please, I insist.” Sehun’s eyes gleamed, and how was Jongin supposed to say no to that?

“Well...if you say so.” Jongin responded shyly.

“It’ll be fun to have a new pupil. I think we’ll have a great time together.” Sehun said as he took another spoonful of his dessert, giving him a playful wink at the latter who’s attention was completely on his mouth. After Sehun swallowed his ice cream, he gave him one last beautiful sound to hear for his ears to indulge in.

“Mmmh..”


	2. Nothing on Me

“No, no. That’s F sharp not G sharp!” Sehun explained while playing the correct note for him but Jongin could only grunt in frustration.

“Why can’t we play something a bit simpler?”

“Beethoven’s Sonata No. 24 is simple.” 

“For you!” Jongin pouted as he slouched, wanting this piano session to be over with.

“Please, I already knew how to play this by the time I was eight.” 

“Well aren’t you gifted?” Jongin said teasingly.

“Hey, you’re gifted too! You can dance!”

“Exactly. I can work my feet but not my hands.” Jongin stated.

“Oh, I’m sure you know how to use your hands quite well.” Sehun said, causing Jongin to freeze for a moment. Sehun chuckled once more and scooted over closer to him. He placed his hands over Jongin’s and instructed him on how to play the piece. 

“Here, I’ll help.” He whispered. “Let’s start with the first movement again, Adagio Cantabile.”

Jongin’s focus was long gone and as much as he appreciated Sehun taking his time to teach him, he didn’t really think he was going to become a professional pianist overnight. His ears were listening to chords that they were playing together but his eyes were not on the keys. He kept his sight on Sehun as he noticed how lovely he smelt as well, just like his flowers. The music was played in a slow tempo while somehow complimenting Sehun’s facial features. Jongin listened to his breathing and how it went along with the steady rhythm. There was a bit of breeze coming through the opened window which helped with the atmosphere. Jongin was no longer in Sehun’s living room, but in a decked out, candlelit ballroom where there were just two of them. Jongin wanted nothing on him but Sehun.

“You get it now?” Sehun took his hands off of his to look at his pupil but Jongin wasn’t saying anything. “Um...hello, Jongin?”   
  


The music was still playing in Jongin’s head as his mind was off elsewhere. He leaned in a bit, inch by inch while Sehun stayed still, not moving away from him either as he held his breath. However, the music finally stopped playing in Jongin’s brain before realizing what he was about to do. He pulled away instantly before their lips could even touch. Sehun finally exhaled, not quite understanding what just happened.

“Y-yeah. I think I got it.”

“Good...” Sehun could only say before fixing his posture and turning to face the keys. Jongin noticed the awkwardness between the two before nudging his shoulder.

“Why don’t you teach me something harder?”

Sehun glanced over at him. “For instance?”

“Do you know the birthday song?” He gave him a sneaky grin.

The latter bursted into laughter, finally easing his nerves before giving him a nod. “We could give it a shot.”


	3. Amnesia

A week later, Minseok was sitting in the living room watching tv while waiting for Jongin to come home. His roommate eventually returned with takeout for dinner, humming to a classical song that he must have just recently learned. 

Minseok would have never taken him as the type that would be interested in that type of genre anyway. Was that Bach’s Brandenburg Concerto No.3 that he was humming to? Last time he asked Jongin if he knew who Bach was, he just answered by saying bless you.

“Oh good, you’re home!”

“Yup and I brought food.” He placed the bags on the table as Minseok got up to go sit with him. 

“Ah yes, you know how to make a parent proud huh.”

“I just saw a nice place after coming back from Sehun’s and thought you might be up for it.” He said as he took out the containers along with the plastic plates and utensils.

“Oh so you were at Sehun’s again huh?” He grinned widely and rested his chin against his hands.

“Don’t get too excited. He’s just teaching me how to play piano.” He finally sat down and started to fill up his plate.

“Yeah but since when were you interested in playing piano?” 

Jongin just shrugged, keeping his eyes on the plate. "I don’t know. He offered to teach me and I’m enjoying it.”

“I noticed you know Bach now. He isn’t the usual R&B artist you listen to, you know.”

Jongin glared at him after taking his first bite. “I always knew who Bach was. The same guy who had that dog movie named after him.”

“Jongin, that was Beethoven.”

“Same shit.” He said with a mouthful.

Minseok sighed as he placed his fork down. “Why can’t you admit that you like him?”

“And why can’t you just get off my back?”

“Because...” Minseok paused for a moment, thinking about his words carefully. “I’m your best friend and I want nothing more than to see you happy. You’re a shy little guy. It’s nice to see you actually spending time with a person that you feel comfortable with that isn’t me for once.”

“So you’re trying to see me less, huh?” Jongin let out a laugh.

“You know what I mean.”

Jongin decided to be a bit more serious this time and paused his eating. He glanced over at his friend, realizing that he was right and that he should admit it. 

“Okay… I do have to say it is kinda fun to be around him.”

“And that’s good!”

“It is. I can’t remember ever being in such a great mood like this before him. Even when I close my eyes, I just see him. It’s like all of my bad memories are gone.”

“Sounds like he gave you amnesia.” Minseok responded while leaning against the chair.

“Guess he did.”

“And I’m glad that you’ve accepted that.” His roommate beamed at him, feeling very proud of his friend since he knew Jongin wasn’t always the type to be expressive.

“I’m going to go give him a call.” He got up from the table and excused himself, grabbing his phone from his pocket as he headed to his room.

“Oh and Jongin, one more thing.” Minseok added as they both turned to look at each other.

“Yeah?”

“I invited him to my party this weekend. You better dress nicely.” He smiled as Jongin looked like a deer in headlights. He turned his heels and quickly ran to his room to think about what he was going to wear.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Minseok grinned victoriously and turned back to his food before taking another bite. “I knew he would be excited.”


	4. Reason

The house party seemed to be going pretty well that night. Minseok was giving out drinks to his guests while Sehun would engage in conversations with them. Sehun didn’t really want to talk to them but he didn’t really want to be seen as rude. He would just be dragged by one person to another, who were all clearly not sober at all. Jongin would just watch from across the room. He couldn’t tell if Sehun was enjoying talking with those people more than with him, but he wasn’t going to walk up to them and intrude. He couldn’t really expose the reason why he felt that way. Even though he agreed to be at this party, now he was craving a bit of privacy with Sehun.

Once the music started to play louder, everyone started to dance. Even with the lights dimmed down, Jongin could see Sehun dancing with the crowd. He didn’t look very comfortable though, being in the middle of a drunken crowd. Minseok noticed it too.

He walked over and whispered something into Sehun’s ear, causing Jongin’s curiosity to spark. They were both looking back at him, making him feel even more nervous than usual. Minseok finally left as Sehun maneuvered his way through the crowd. Jongin straightened his back and adjusted his shirt as Sehun approached him.

“Minseok suggested that we should dance together.”

“Oh..I mean, I-I don’t know.”

“Do you not want to?”

It’s not that he didn’t want to. He loved to dance but to dance with a partner that he was very much interested in was a whole different challenge. Still, he didn’t want to offend him and obliged to his offer. 

Sehun led him to the center of the room as they began to move along to the music. He looked more relaxed this time and he actually was quite a good dancer.. Jongin was impressed with how skilled he was with his hips. Sehun took his arms and placed them around his hips to give him permission to touch him. Jongin was surprised but he didn’t object to it. They danced together in perfect unison, pressing against one another. It almost felt as if Jongin was no longer hiding how much he wanted Sehun. They forgot about everyone else in the room, high on adrenaline running through their bodies. They barely had any drinks, so it wasn’t the alcohol doing all this. It was just them doing what their hearts wanted them to do. 

When the song ended, their dancing ceased, but their gazes didn’t leave one another. Being bold, Sehun leaned in to kiss him, much like Jongin had done before, but this time he actually closed the distance. Jongin returned the kiss without hesitation, pulling him closer than ever before. All the classical songs that he listened to over the past few weeks were playing in his head again. He couldn’t even hear the crowd cheering for them. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was them. They pulled away from another with smirks spread across their faces, muttering something that only they could hear. 

Minseok quickly played another song to get the crowd’s attention away from the two so that the pair wouldn’t feel so overwhelmed by their stares even though they didn’t really care. However, in a matter of minutes, they were gone and in Jongin’s room with the door locked. 

Jongin woke up the next day, turning around to see Sehun very much awake and ready to start the day. He felt a bit groggy but he didn’t mind waking up to a sight like this.

“About time you woke up.”

“Sorry, I had a good dream.” Jongin said as he rested his cheek against the pillow, watching how the sunlight beamed through the window, making Sehun look more ethereal than ever before.

“You should go back to sleep then.” He said, brushing a bit of his hair away from his eyes.

“No. This is even better.”


	5. Ride or Die

Several weeks after the party, things started going smoothly between the pair. Jongin would come over after work for his piano session only for it to end up becoming something intimate in Sehun’s bedroom. They couldn’t do it on the piano afterall. Jongin very much respected his flowers.

Jongin was looking in the mirror, fixing his outfit as he practiced what he was going to say to Sehun that night. Minseok walked into his room, giving it a knock despite entering anyway.

“Hey, Jong. You got a minute?”

“Ah not now, Minseok. I gotta go see Sehun. I think I’m gonna finally tell him how I feel.” He said as he grabbed his stuff that was sitting on his dresser.

“That’s great but this is...really importa-”

“See ya!” He patted his arm before walking past him. Minseok watched him leave, hoping that would at least go somewhat well.

Sehun heard a knock on the door as he jogged on over to open it. He beamed as soon as he saw Jongin, pulling him inside and giving him a kiss and a hug.

“You seem to be in a good mood!” Jongin noticed as he took off his coat, hanging it against the rack.

“I am! I have some great news!”

“Me too! But...you first.” Jongin insisted as Sehun pulled him to sit on the couch with him. 

“I’m going on tour with the Philharmonic!” Sehun revealed as Jongin could feel his heart drop. Sehun may have mentioned a few times how much he wanted to play with them, but he didn’t know it would be so soon. “One of my friends works for them and their pianists couldn’t go, so I auditioned and they took me in!”

Jongin didn’t know exactly what to say. Of course, he wants to be happy for him but wouldn’t that mean they wouldn’t see each other for some time?

“That’s awesome...and how long will you be gone for?”

“Six months.” Sehun said, biting his lips to see his reactions.

“W-wow, that’s quite a lot of time there.” Jongin said as he rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“Yeah but don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Of course.”

“So what did you want to tell me?”

“Oh..um..I forgot. It wasn’t anything big.” Jongin gave him a weak smile, sadness being evident in his eyes.

Sehun cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “Hey, you’re still my ride or die…”

“Until the end.” Jongin whispered.

They leaned in to share one more longing kiss and that was all that Sehun needed to understand what Jongin was trying to tell him.


	6. Hello Stranger

Through those six months, the pair always kept in contact. They worked it out with their time zones which often resulted in Jongin staying up late considering the fact that Sehun needed his sleep way more than he did. It wasn’t the easiest thing for them to do but they made it work. At the end of their video calls, Jongin would always attempt to explain his feelings towards him. That proved to be even harder than getting any sleep.

“Hey..” Jongin said before Sehun could end the call.

“Yes?” He looked back at the screen.

“I...uh…...I...you..” He tried to spit out the words, feeling his hands getting all clammy due to his shyness. 

“It’s alright. I get it.” Sehun smiled warmly which gave Jongin a sense of relief. “Sleep well, Jongin.”

He smiled back at him, feeling grateful than ever before. “Have a great day, Sehun.”

They blew each other a kiss and finished their calls. Jongin smiled to himself, knowing that he would sleep peacefully.

Eventually the Philharmonic got to their last stop of their tour, which was in Jongin’s hometown. Sehun managed to get him and Minseok some free tickets. They were excited to see Sehun perform but Jongin was also nervous because this would be the first time that he would see him in six months.

“I’ve never seen you look so good in a suit.” Minseok said as he fixed his tie. 

“That’s because you have never seen me in a suit before.” He struggled to stay still, not really knowing if Minseok was helping him or actually trying to strangle him with a tie.

“Excited to see Sehun?” He patted his chest once he finished, letting Jongin sigh in relief.

“Of course but it’s been a while so I’m kinda anxious.”

“And I’m sure nothing has changed.” Minseok stated. “He’s crazy about you, Jongin.”

“And I am, too.” He grinned as they finished getting ready to head out to the show.

Once they got there and took their seats, Jongin couldn’t help but still feel insanely nervous. The performance didn’t even start yet but there were so many thoughts running through his head. Minseok seemed to be good. All that man needed was a moscato and he was good for the night.

The show eventually began when the curtains moved away to reveal the orchestra. Even though there were many of them, Jongin spotted Sehun in an instant, and so did Sehun, finding Jongin among the crowd.

Jongin felt his heart become full, finally seeing Sehun right in front of him. Even though months had passed, Sehun still managed to drive him crazy just like when he first met him. They kept their eyes on one other for a few moments while exchanging a smile. Jongin gave him an encouraging nod and two thumbs up which gave Sehun a boost of confidence. He readied his hands against the keys as he started to play with the rest of the performers.

The music felt the same way as he always heard it. It was the same kind that played in his head every time he noticed that he was falling for Sehun more and more each day. Sehun was completely focused to do his best, to give a show that would be deemed memorable, especially for Jongin. The melody filled the room and put Jongin in a trance. He didn’t think he was in a music hall, but rather in the same ballroom that he always pictured him and Sehun in. He was happy for Sehun that he was able to follow his dreams. Now he was even happier to have him back home.

When the show ended, Sehun texted him to meet him backstage in his dressing room. Minseok encouraged him to go while he went to flirt with one of the other performers. Jongin didn’t really feel shy anymore. He was ready to finally see him again. The time had finally come.

The security guards let Jongin pass as they were instructed by Sehun. He walked down the hallway, looking for the correct room. When he finally did, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” 

That voice made his heart flutter as he placed his hand against the doorknob, turning it to open the door. Sehun was sitting there in his chair with his tie undone, a sight that took his breath away. 

“Hello, stranger.”

“H-hi.” That’s all Jongin could say without sounding like an idiot. Sehun laughed at his cute reaction.

“You can come closer, you know.” 

That’s all Jongin needed to hear and he didn’t have to be told twice. He rushed over to him and gave him the most passionate kiss that he could give him. Sehun got up to kiss him with just the same amount of enthusiasm. They were finally in the same place, at the same time and Jongin wasn’t going to miss his chance to say how he really felt.

“I love you.” He muttered against his lips as Sehun smiled into the kiss.

“I know.” He stopped to kiss him a bit harder before saying one more thing. “I love you, too.”

In Jongin’s head, he decided to thank everyone who made this moment possible; Minseok, Bach, and that little dog composer, Beethoven.


End file.
